A folding sliding door comprising an upper guide rail, in which a roller load bearing member runs having attachment heads arranged with mutual bilateral symmetry, on which an arm of a hinge, which connects the outer door leaf with the roller carrying member, is able to be attached for movement to the left or the right as may be desired, is disclosed in the German Utility Model 8,400,107 U. The fitting of this known folding sliding door is an intricate operation, because the hinge arm must be connected with the roller load bearing member, is already held in the guide rail, without proper access to the parts.
In the case of the known guide rail in accordance with the German Utility Model 9,300,918 U of the type initially mentioned simpler fitting is possible because the load bearing member is provided with a locking device comprising detent levers, with which, by insertion with a catch effect of a connecting part provided with a pin, wings connected with the latter are able to be connected. For producing the catch connection with detent levers the pin is provided with a head able to be trapped by the latter. While this known design does enable rapid assembly to take place by simple insertion of the pin into the locking device with a catch effect, the detachment of the locking device is however difficult and furthermore the load bearing member and the connection part able to be fixed on it have a complex configuration in order to render the releasable catch effect possible.